My New Future
by mmkrinkuta161
Summary: Lucy has been gone for 4 years, leaving the whole Fiore in despair, believing she was dead. Gray, having loved Lucy for a long time, deny that she was dead, so did some boys who had a secret crush for her. They're held captive until they hear some news about her, leaving them shocked. What if Lucy was alive somewhere else? NOT ONE OF THOSE CLICHES. Graylu. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage of Fairy Tail, had been gone for months, years even.<p>

Gray Fullbuster couldn't count how many times he had tried looking for her, searched for her. So did Natsu Dragneel.

Other guilds had joined to help, even Sabertooth. Lucy was loved by many, it had been exactly 4 years since she had been missing.

Fairy Tail had gave up hope 1 year ago. No dragon slayer could smell her, they had traveled around Fiore asking people.

The conclusion was Lucy had passed away on a mission, or else where without Fairy Tail, realizing.

The guild was never the same, they had held her unofficial funeral earlier on in the month, with Gray and Natsu raging, demanding they kept searching for her.

They had to put Gray and Natsu away in one of the cells in the Magic Council, where they heard stuff they shouldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Time: Gray and Natsu's prison cell.<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Did you hear? Princess Lucine had called the council today stating a specific matter. God Princess is so pretty, I wish she lives here..." One of the guards murmured.

Gray turned to stare at Natsu confused, Natsu did the same.

Princess Lucine? The only princess in Fiore was Princess Hisui.

And she doesn't live 'here'?

Gray thought of Lucy right away just because they said she was pretty, but he sighed, he knew he was wrong.

"Oi! You two guards! Where and who the hell is Princess Lucine of yours?" Natsu, the idiot, Gray thought, shouted.

"Don't disrespect us! She's the princess of Edolas! Sister of King Mystogan." The guard said with triumph.

Sister huh, definitely not Lucy, Gray thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the same time: Edolas Palace.<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I sat watching the Magic Council discuss their plans.

"Princess, is it true?"

"It has to be! She's number 1 of the Ten Wizard Saints even though she's not living in Fiore anymore!" Another guy shouted back.

I stood confidently not saying a thing.

"I do not care what your plans are, but warn all the guilds and people, he is coming for you." I said in a cold tone.

They all freaked out.

"Good bye, I wish you luck until I go back." I turn off the lacrima and sighed at my brother, Mystogan.

It's a long story...

**FLASHBACK**

Time: During when Fairy Tail was stuck in Edolas.

I walked around Edolas admiring and taking in the view of Edolas.

Clueless of everything surrounding me.

A bunch of students wearing the same thing came running towards me screaming.

I think that's what you call a... um... school uniform!

I was standing in front of a school.

It was made of glass and students were everywhere, outside picnicking, studying, talking with their friends.

Life seemed so much different here, where education existed, I could excel in study here, have a bright future, a real job.

It seemed like a dream.

I imagined myself, enjoying life there as a normal teenager, and smiled, as if that could happen.

I had read many books about occupations in the world without magic, where humans actually expressed their talents.

I was jealous of the kids that were able to express their talents like that.

After we came back from Edolas, after the Tenrou event, I had thought things over, over and over again.

I wasn't happy here and I knew it deep in my heart. But Fairy Tail wouldn't let me go.

I knew they wouldn't. I called Mystogan, who was surprisingly my step brother in Edolas.

He had gladly accepted the request under one condition, I had to rule along side him and after I finished my studies, I had to visit everyone back at home.

I had accepted his request.

And soon the anima had opened and I had entered, unnoticed by anyone, leaving everything behind, without a proper goodbye.

My highschool life had started from there, I had avoided the Fairy Tail guild in edolas the first time I had arrived, scared of pain from the memories.

But they had approached me either ways. All the pain was gone, new memories were made, even though their faces were the same, they could never replace the Fairy Tail I originally knew.

They were both good to me in the same ways, personality different in others.

**FLASHBACK END**

It was already my 1st year in college.

Life was good. I had chosen Law and Writing, to pursue my dreams.

I had no regrets. I had left everything behind just for this.

The other Lucy had married Natsu after we all graduated, which was weird, I mean to me.

I was known now as Lucine, Princess of Edolas.

The Magic Council had always kept track of what we was happening in Edolas.

Somehow they had found out some magic existed in Edolas, magic that was so strong, only a chosen one could obtain it, and it would stick to you for life. Every source and kind of magic from Fiore was in it.

I had somehow, discovered in while fighting over a cookie with my brother, Mystogan. He was shocked.

The council was too. The had demanded my return immediately, in which I had denied, but went anyways.

I swore Fairy Tail were on my tail.

The council had me perform my magic in a locked room with infinite space and I could unleash all my powers, as I did, I felt free, but not at the same time.

They had made me the first on the list of the Ten Wizard Saints, my identity hidden from people from Fiore, everything was concealed.

Only some knew, not even Makarov knew, which surprised me.

I had 4 more years to go of studying in Edolas, and I couldn't let small things bother me.

Saving Fiore and people there wasn't my job anymore. My job now is to keep Edolas in control and finish my studies.

Everyone here were nice, I adored it here.

I never want to leave...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I nodded at Natsu as I froze the bars of the prison and broke them apart. The Magic Council had been dumb enough to not lock our powers away.

I broke all the boys' bars and we ran trying to find a way out without being caught.

We ran to the 2nd floor forgetting that the meeting room was up there.

"Princess, is it true?" A guy with blue hair and thick glasses said, he looked like he was going to break down into tears soon.

"It has to be! She's number 1 of the Ten Wizard Saints even though she's not living in Fiore anymore!"Another guy exclaimed.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. I slowly peeked my head inside cautiously to see a giant lacrima showing a blonde with emerald green eyes and long silvery hair. Her face was stoic and she remained calm while the others in the rooms were freaking out.

Huh, so this is our number 1 of Ten Wizard Saints.

I turned around to see Natsu, Lyon, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus were seeing what I saw.

The girl, or rather Princess, and number 1 was beautiful. Her face reminded me of someone... someone... Lucy...

I walked away from the door opening and watched as the others did they same.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Unknown to Gray, they were all thinking the same, she reminded them of Lucy.

They all thought it couldn't be her since Lucy had brown eyes and she would panic so fast you couldn't calm her down, she was also too weak to become number 1 of Fiore.

They all used their magic gloomily leaving the council headquarters.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy... I'm truly sorry..." Mystogan, my step brother, kept apologizing.

It wasn't his fault, we couldn't do anything else.

We had to bring Fairy Tail back to Edolas, and not only Fairy Tail, but all those legal guilds out there in Fiore.

So long, peaceful days.

"Myst, stop. It's not your fault. They won't even remember me anyways, especially my hair and eyes..." My hair had became far too long and it had mostly turned silverish. My eyes glowed emerald green from all the powers inside me.

Myst used to say I looked like AmiAmi from the dating game I caught him playing called, 'Princess Lover! Eternal Love for my lady!' (Picture on cover)

He said I was like her twin sister, and in the end of the game, he actually ended up going on her route, which was weird because it made him look like he had a sister complex.

Step mother, well, mother, had scolded him but laughed it off later saying it's good we were close.

"They'll be here for only a little bit, onee-sama." Keirin, my little sister, said and smiled.

She was the light of the whole royal family. Her light blonde hair was long until her waist and her brown chocolate eyes looked soft and serious at the same time. She always had a smile on her face.

I smiled at Keirin and hugged her, she was my light when I had failed some classes.

Myst stood behind me while I sat in front of the mirror. Myst carefully stroked my hair, he had done that a lot. Since my hair was really really long.

"King Mystogan, Princess Lucine and Princess Keirin, Fiore's guild is here, they are acting violent!" Mitora, our personal guard said as he entered our shared room.

I watched as Keirin smiled and suddenly ran out of the room happily.

"Myst! Get her!" I shouted at my brother as we quickly ran after our sister.

**Meanwhile...**

**Keirin's POV**

Ahh! I finally get to meet onee-sama's old friends!

Onee-sama used to cry every night in her sleep. Myst-nii and I were really worried.

She once said in her sleep, 'Stop! Stop it! I hate all of you!' , while crying.

We were really worried, it happened every night on her 1st year here. I was still 8 at that time.

Now I'm a proud 12 year old who can comfort the whole family, I smirked to myself.

Maybe the people here today hurt my onee-sama. We'll just have to see.

I heard commotion from the 1st floor and sighed, why were they so loud?

A guard saw me and nodded.

"Please now pay respect to our youngest princess!" The guard shouted as I stood on the second floor looking at everyone on the 1st floor.

They looked back with shock on their face.

"L... Lucy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"L... Lucy?" A girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown hair looked down at us.

"Huh? Whatttttttt?" She giggled.

Shit, she really looks like Lucy, could she be... no... Lucy's dead, Gray! Stop it!

"Are you Lucy?! Did your age get reversed?!" Natsu shouted pointing at the girl.

"Huh?! My name is Keirin! Hmph." The girl pouted.

Erza hit Natsu in the head for disrespecting the princess.

"Keirin! What're you-!" Another girl appeared.

She was the girl we saw earlier today.

Princess... Lu... Lucine!

Wow she was hot...wait! Stop Gray! You only love Lucy...

She stopped half way in her sentence once her eyes landed on us.

Her face was filled with horror for a minute, but suddenly became stoic... weird.

I sensed very very strong magic from her, it even felt like she was eating my magic away too. I looked at everyone and it seemed like they thought the same thing.

I thought Edolas had no source of magic...

From the first floor, her emerald green eyes gleamed.

She looked away.

"Lu-!" Mystogan suddenly appeared pulling the Princess into a hug.

Princess Lucine still had a stoic look on her face when Mystogan was hugging her.

"Hey! Why're we here?!" Laxus shouted causing commotion again.

"Everyone, shut up!" Princess Lucine suddenly shouted breaking away from Mystogan's grip.

Everyone turned their attention to the enraged princess.

"Finally... Firstly, you were brought here by the anima King Mystogan summoned. Secondly, you are all here for a reason! Please pay your respect towards the royal kingdom and family! Thirdly, I'm Lucine. The magic you sense currently isn't a threat. Please relax." Princess Lucine said, confident and stoic as ever. Her voice... reminded me of Lucy...

Her eyes gazed around the whole room and landed on mine. I blushed, she did the same and turned away back to the audience.

Wait... she blushed?

I blushed harder, I couldn't, I'm sorry Lucy...

This girl... were you born into her soul?

Somehow her eyes showed signs of pain, love, regrets, in them, just like Lucy's eyes.

She whispered something into Mystogan's ear blushing, Mystogan looked at her for a while and nodded.

The princess ran back behind the curtain of the 2nd floor.

I sighed, she was beautiful. She was everything Lucy was. I can't. I can't replace her with Lucy.

Mystogan kept talking about Zeref's devils going to attack us in Fiore. I couldn't pay attention.

I looked over at Natsu, who also couldn't concentrate.

'Gray... I'm sorry.' I heard Lucy's voice ring in my head. My eyes widened.

Was it telepathy? Was Lucy not dead? Or was it just a distant memory?

I looked down at my foot, nervous and sad.

**TIMESKIP**

I was walking around Edolas, a lot had changed since then.

It was around 3 in the evening. Everyone was resting from the tiring day.

The cool wind blew and kids starting running out of a big building.

A school huh...

"Gray...?" A familiar voice called out, Lucy...

I whipped my face towards the voice to see Princess Lucine in a school uniform, holding a bunch of books and folders in her arms.

I couldn't say anything. I had only saw her in her princess wear with a silver crown on top. Now I saw her in a short plaited school skirt, white long sleeves, a necktie, and a suit on top. Her hair was tied into a pony tail.

Her face... it screamed Lucy.

"Lucy...!" Her name slipped out out of my mouth as my eyes widened.

She looked at me with pity... pity?

"Princess! Hello!" A couple of teens came running our way and waved at the princess.

"Hello!" The princess turned to wave to them and turned her attention back to me.

"I... have to go, Gray-san. Pleaese enjoy your stay." Princess Lucine smiled softly and turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

Oh shit, I did it now.

"I- um! Sorry, princess." I let her go and looked at the floor, ashamed. I hear her giggle and I raised my head up to look at her.

"Just call my Lucine." She smiled and left.

I stood there in the middle of the street, blushing as the wind blew and kids were running around everywhere.

_It was extremely weird, how this one girl, could have this much effect on me, just like Lucy did._


End file.
